


God Save The Queen

by VillainIHaveDoneThyMother



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Gossip, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainIHaveDoneThyMother/pseuds/VillainIHaveDoneThyMother
Summary: The Horde doesn't get a lot of good gossip and most of the time it's too terrified to share it.Sometimes, however, the instinctive need to dish becomes too great.





	God Save The Queen

“Right,” Lonnie says in the pressed aftermath of Catra being dragged away and Scorpia sprinting after her. “I’m going to be the first to say it. Purple girl is- uh-” 

Hands wave wildly in the air, attempting to capture the lack of personal space the woman had displayed with their former and current leader. 

They’re not out of the main halls of the Fright Zone yet. Rogelio shushes her worriedly and stills her desperate gestures. 

An older horde soldier, one of the favoured captains, glances around and then says in an uncertain tone, “Do you think they’re…”

“Lord Hordak?” Octavia, bane of the squad’s shared childhood, scoffs. “He would never.”

“He said she interceded on her behalf,” another soldier admits. The majority of those invited to witness Catra’s disgrace outrank her childhood friends, but in this moment rank matters little. What’s truly important is expertise. 

“No one ever contradicts Lord Hordak.” Kyle’s opinion is delivered in a whisper. “She must really be in his good graces.”

Octavia sneers. “Not enough to actually save your friend. The Crimson Wastes are still a death sentence. Princess just didn’t know that.”

“But that means that Lord Hordak does care what she thinks.” Everyone else is slowly warming up to this new line of conversation. 

A true member of the senior staff, an officer old enough to remember the days before the Fright Zone was built, clears her throat. “Don’t gossip. What Lord Hordak does or doesn’t do is none of your business.” Then, in a much lower tone, low enough that an eavesdropper in the pipes above wouldn’t be able to overhear, she adds, “That being said, I did see her sitting on the arm of his throne last week, so look sharp, kids.”

This new piece of information prompts an outcry. 

“What? No!”

“So unfair!”

“I can’t believe it.”

Lonnie elbows her friends. “I told you so. As soon as Catra started complaining about the techhead being in the sanctum I told you something was up.

“Princesses really do get everything,” a Force captain mutters. A friend kicks him. 

“What, did you want to sleep with Lord Hordak?”

Everyone considers this for a moment. There are some shudders, a few wrinkled noses, one thoughtful sigh. They troop onwards, towards the shared bunk wing. 

“Probably best that the Princess is on top of this one,” comes the mumbled consensus. If words come from the collective, surely they can’t all be punished for them.

Kyle, never great with implication or keeping his mouth shut in a pinch, squeaks. “Wait, we think she’s on top?”

The furor doesn’t die down until they reach their quarters.


End file.
